The Boss
by DBZFeen
Summary: A/U. B/V. Vegeta is the boss of the mob family in Japan. Bulma is his girlfriend. With tensions raising with the other mob family, the Ice family, will this couple survive?
1. To Love a Boss

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**To Love a Gangster**

"He never comes to breakfast." huffed a blue hair woman. "It would be nice to have breakfast with my man every now and again. But of course, in his mind work comes first." She pouted.

"Dear, what do you want for breakfast today? Pancakes? Waffles? An omelette? The butler went to the market for some fresh fruits earlier this morning"

"I'm actually not that hungry this morning, Mom." Bulma said "I think I just want some fruit And coffee, thanks."

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be so upset with Vegeta. You know he has business to take care of to be able to afford this life of luxury." Bunny said while digging into the refrigerator looking for fruit.

"You're right Mom. It's just, sometimes I miss him. Ever since he took over his father head roll in the... "family". I see him less and less..." Bulma looked down at her perfectly manicured nails and Versace white dress.

Vegeta really did take care of her and her mother. He had given them a huge white three story mansion with a garden and koi fish pond, theatre, spa, and everything she wanted in a house. The house itself looked like it was from an old Italian vineyard. He showered her and her mother with expensive jewels, clothes and trips. Bulma bit her bottom lip. Although Vegeta did take excellent care of them, she missed him immensely. She missed the times when they were younger and they were able to travel more freely and even talk to each other in person.

The last time she actually saw Vegeta was two weeks ago on her 21st birthday. He had surprised her with a trip to New York City. They stayed in a 5 star hotel in the heart of the city and she was waited on hand and foot. He took her to only the finest clothing stores and jewelry stores. Vegeta had to spend at least $500,000 pampering her on their 2 week trip.

She knew the reason why he started to spend less and less time with her. It was for her and her mothers protection. Ever since Vegeta took over his father's "business", Vegeta became one of the mist powerful men in Japan, but he also had connection in America, China, Korea, and even Africa. Bulma didn't fully agree with his trade of business, but she would never leave him, ever.

Bunny sat a plate of diced fruit in front of Bulma. She made sure to add extra strawberries because she knew that was Bulma's favorite. For the most part Bulma just picked around her food. Bunny noticed this and frowned

"You need to eat, what's going to happen when Vegeta comes back and you're nothing but skin and bones? You don't want to loose all those curves do you?"

Bulma half heartily smiled at her mother's teasing. Bulma knew she was gorgeous. She had long sapphire blue hair to her waist that was natural wavy, and sky blue eyes that would change cover depending on her feelings. She was only 5'4", but she had curves in all the right places.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be sure to eat extras at lunch. Hey, can you do a favor for me? Can you call a car to take me into town? I want to meet Chi-Chi at the park. I have to run upstairs and put on my shoes."

"Of course dear"

Bulma walked to the elevator that was hidden behind a bookshelf in the main lobby. She really didn't feel like walking up the stairs today. She pressed the button that said number 3 and waited.

* * *

"Where the FUCK is my money?"

"I don't have it please... Please give me more time! I have a family to feed! Please I just need a little more time to make some phone calls" pleaded the man that was bound to a metal chair and blind folded.

"Kakorott" sneered a man dressed in an all black suit, with flame shaped hair and cold black eyes said "How long have we been dealing with Mr. Neil here?"

"Sir, we have been tracking him for two weeks. He owes us $100,000"

"You hear that, Neil? Two weeks we've been chancing you're ass around fucking Tokyo. I'll admit you're good at hiding, but he truly think you could had from me, Vegeta?"

The man named Neil didn't say anything. He was too busy choking on sobs and mumbling the lords prayer.

"When I talk to you you answer me! Kakorott!"

Kakorott quickly pulled his gun from his side and slapped Neil across the face. The man spit blood and loose teeth from his mouth. Yet, he still said nothing.

"Your God will not save you from what I'm about to do to you. Kakorott, grab the pliers, blowtorch, nails and hammer. Nappa, bring your bald ass here. You know I hate getting my hands dirty." Vegeta snapped to the men around him.

"May the lord be on your side." Kakorott whispered to the man.

* * *

"Bulma!"

"Chi-Chi"

The two friends hugged like they haven't seen each other in 5 years instead of 5 days. To the friends walked into an art shop. Today they decided to do something fun and different, take an art class and get drunk at the same time. Bulma walked up to the cashier and explained they were there for the adult art class. The young girl around 16 quickly wrote their names down and lead them down the stairs to the room that had the other students in it.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you!" a blonde hair blue eyed bombshell walked up to Chi-Chi and Bulma in her 5 inch heels and hugged them.

"18, I haven't seen you in so long." Bulma breathed out as 18 put her in a bear hug. Damn that girl is strong.

"Yeah 18, where have you been?" asked Chi Chi as they walked to their seats after getting a glass of wine that was sitting on the table to the left.

"Well, you know how the "family" is. Krillian and I had to move to America for awhile unexpectedly." 18 whispered to them, bot really wanting the other women in the class to hear.

Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded their heads in understanding.

"Hey, guys why do you think it's only women in this class?" Bulma asked while looking around the room.

Before her friends would answer a tall rather plane older women walked out. Her clothes were blotted with paint and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Ladies, thank you for showing interest in this class. I'm surprised to the the turn out was well. My name is Kat. I own this art shop. Please if you need anything, more paint clean brushes, more wine" -some of the ladies giggled- "please let me coworker, Ashley, know." Ashley stood up and raised her had to identify who she was.

"Now ladies, I hope you all have an open mind for what we are about to do. Model please come out" Kat announced. A male model came from behind a curtain. He had shirt spiky black hair, tanned skin, he had to be around 6'1" and a scar on his face. He just so happened to have a towel rapped around his narrow waist.

"Oh dear lord." Bulma whispered. Her two friends looked at her with a confused look ob their faces. As soon as Bulma and the mysterious model locked eyes, her face flushed.

"I need another glass of wine." she muttered.

"Ladies, this will be our model for today. His name is Yamacha. Yamacha if you may"- Yamacha drop the towel from his waist-" today we will be painting the male figure"

"Lord, kill me now" Bulma said as she drank her glass of wine in one gulp.

* * *

The painting class went by relatively fast. Bulma didn't need to look much at the model to draw him. She still remembered his body from many,many years ago, however it did get quite more muscular. After the class ended, Bulma quickly retreated outside to where her car was waiting on her.

"Hey Bulma" 18 called out. "You wanna tell us what's going on?"

Bulma whipped around with a huge blush on her face. She looked down at the ground and her French tipped manicure toes wiggling in her heels.

"That's my exboyfriend, I left him for 'Geta." Bulma whispered with her head still down."Geta would be so pissed if he knew this happened." Bulma was unconsciously chewing at her bottom lip.

"Hey don't worry B" 18 smiled and put an arm around Bulma's shoulders.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone." Chi Chi said to try and comfort her friend.

"Ok. Thanks guys. But I needed go home for lunch." Bulma said as her driver opened the door for her.

"I'll call you later, B" Chi Chi said as she walked to her car. 18 just waved as she walked to her car that was waiting as well.

Bulma got into her car. And told her driver to take her home.

Unknown the three friends there was a dark figure watching them from the ally.

"Oh, Vegeta would love to hear about this". The figured quickly pulled out a black iPhone, ready to spill Bulma's dirty secret.

* * *

Bulma looked at the mansion from her window as they road up the drive way. The driver let her out at the front door before pulling the car into the detached garage that looked more likes dealership. The butler opened the front door for her. Her maids quickly came up to her and asked if they needed anything. She waved then off and simple told them to have a bubble bath and strawberries ready for her; she made her way to the elevator and quickly pressed "3".

As soon as Bulma made it to her room, she kicked off her 5" heels and began to unzip the back of her dress.

"Its been two weeks, and I don't even get a "Hello", little one?"

Bulma whipped around to find Vegeta causally sitting on her bed. He still had his dress slacks on, but his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up. His tie hung loosely around his nice. His infamous smirk was plastered on his perfect thick lips.

Bulma let her dress drop exposing her matching black lacy bra and panty set before letting her own smirk don her pouty pink lips.

"Well hello there, Mr. Vegeta". A look of lust was twinkling in her eyes.

* * *

**My first fanfiction ever. I'm trying to get better at writing and I thought this would be a fun way to get better. Please read and review and leave comments on ways that I could improve!**

**Thanks, DBZfeen**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Boss

Reunion

Bulma stared at her boyfriend, Vegeta. She could see his chiseled chest. On the left side of his chest was a tattoo of his family crest, across his chest was "Death Before Dishonor" and on the right side was the face of a gorilla. Bulma's eyes drifted up to his face, she bit her lip.

He was smirking at her. In his dark eyes was a look of passion. Vegeta stood up and began walking to her. Bulma's heart began to best at a rapid pace with every heavy step Vegeta took. This was one of the reasons she loved him, he always seemed to make her heart flutter.

Vegeta stopped a few steps away from her and slowly reached out a hand to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. Bulma leaned into the warmth of his rough hand and closed her eyes, she was enjoying his touch after two weeks of separation. Vegeta's hand moved from her cheek to behind her neck. He softly drew her to his chest and lowered his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Bulma instantly melted against him. She opened her mouth to his dominate tounge, totally submitting to him. The kiss was soft and sweet. Bulma's hands used Vegeta's biceps for support because her knees began to wobble under her. Vegeta claimed her mouth this a series of nips and licks. His hold on the back of her neck tightened as he drew her body more tightly to his. His soft kiss turned into one of passion.

Bulma immediately relaxed on his chest, totally giving herself to him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the huge California king bed covered in dark red silk sheets and a gold cover. Vegeta genitally laid her on the middle of the bed. He found his way in-between her legs and buried his head in her neck. He softly nibbled and licked the side of her neck. Bulma squirmed and moaned underneath Vegeta as her hands buried into the thick mane of his hair.

"What did you do today, Women?" He whispered huskily in her ear. His warm breath tickling her.

Bulma stiffened underneath Vegeta at his question. She looked away from his eyes that where staring down at her. She quickly calmed herself and looked back in his eyes and said,

Nothing, Geta. I just went out with Chi-Chi and 18. It was fun."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Is that all you did, Woman? Did anything ... special happen? See anybody else while you were 'out'?"

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip and her nails dug into his forearms.

"Of course not. We just went to a painting class. Then I came home. Nothing else."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed your time out, Woman."

That was all Vegeta said before he lowered his lips to hers. Bulma sighed into the kiss. She didn't feel the need to tell Vegeta about her chance encounter with Yamacha. She knew how Vegeta would act...well over react. Besides it's not like she would ever see him again, she was in a relationship with Vegeta.

Bulma ran her hands up and down Vegeta's back and arms. She give him a little smile was he lowered his head to the two soft mounds of her breast. His hands grabbed each mound and gave a gentle squeeze. He played with the weight of each in his hand, softly squeezing and massaging. Bulma gasped at Vegeta's touch. There was a dull heat that was beginning to grow in her lower stomach.

Vegeta glazed down at her breast and slowly lowered his head to the tip of her left breast and gave a lazy lick. He suckled the nipple until it turned into a hard nub. His right hand massage her breast as he assaulted her left breast.

Bulma was going crazy under Vegeta. It had been so long since she had felt Vegeta's expert touch. She had missed him. She often slept in one of his night shirts just to smell his unique musky scent.

Vegeta left a wet trail down her stomach, taking time to dip his tongue in her belly button. She twitched at the sensation of his tongue on the nerves of her belly. Bulma clenched her legs at the feeling of warmth that was pooling in her neither regions.

Vegeta spread apart her thighs with his large hands. His hands slowly ran up and down the length of her creamy thighs, softly grabbing her creamy white thighs. Bulma looked down at Vegeta with half hooded eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue, full of passion, desire, lust and love. Vegeta looked up at her with smothering onyx eyes.

Vegeta looked down at the wet pink lips in front of his face. He licked his lips, ready for a taste. He licked her from top to bottom enjoying the wert taste he missed. Bulma's hands fisted the pillows above her head and clinched her legs around Vegeta's head. She let at a loud moan and threw back her head.

Vegeta spread her wet folds with his two fingers to get better access to his goal. Vegeta's tounge was soon replaced with a finger then two. He could feel the her clamping walls on her fingers due to her pleasure. He found in the little nub of pleasure hidden in her folds and began to suck and nibble at the little jewel. Bulma let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her self get closer to her goal.

Vegeta continued to pump his finger in and out of her yet stopped his assault on her clit. Bulma let out a whine at the lost of sensation. Vegeta left a wet trail up het stomach and neck with his tongue and her juices up to her little ear.

Vegeta soft blew in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine.

"You lied to me, little one." he whispered in her ear.

Bulma had to concentrate to hear what he was saying. She was too focused on the pleasures his fingers were giving her.

"W-what are you Ta-ahh-lking about, Ve-fuck-Geta?" she was bearly able to get out.

"Today, you saw an old friend. Did you not?" Vegeta growled in her ear. His fingers were becoming instantly faster, rougher, more painful.

"It... It was nobody, Love. I ...please... It was nothing serious."

"Then why lie? Who was it, Woman?"

"Don't be mad...please. It was Yamacha. It was purely by accident, I swear please."

Vegeta's fingers began to go even faster than before. He made sure with ever thrust he hit her secret spot deep with in her. Bulma was gasping and twitching. She was so close. Vegeta growled in her ear,

"You lied to me. You looked in my eyes and lied to me! This distrust will not go unpunished! I am very disappointed in you, Woman."

"Geta... Noo please. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad. You know I love you and only you." Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He could feel her walls clamping down harder on his fingers. He could feel the tightening of her lower stomach. As soon as he felt her on her edge he withdraw his fingers and body and stood up. Before Bulma could comprehend what was going on Vegeta was dressed in a new suit.

"Let that be your punishment. I will deal with your frustrations, possibly, when I come back. Just know what I can do to you. Only me. Not some dip shit Yamacha."

Vegeta existed the room. He smirked when he heard the screams and string of curses coming from their bedroom. As he made his way into the garage, he decided to drive his black camaro. As he got into the car he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly looked in his contacts for the name "Idiot". He dialed the number, it was answered on the first ring. Vegeta pulled out of the drive way

"Yes sir." a gruff voice cane threw the phone.

"Kakarot, gather Radditz and Nappa. We have a certain dip shit that we need to teach a lesson to."

"Yes sir." was all Kakarot said before he ended the call. Vegeta put on his favorite pair of black ray ban aviators and rolled down his windows and let his car top drop. He let out a large smirk as be drove past the beach. Oh yes, today was going to be a wonderful day.

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Yayyyyyyyyyyyy. It means a lot! Criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
